jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywood World
Hollywood World is a 2013 American animated musical comedy film, serving as a semi-remake of Cats Don't Dance, directed by Jeremy Carpenter and Matthew O'Callaghan. It is co-produced by JeremyWorks Studios and 20th Century Fox Animation, and released by 20th Century Fox. The film follows an anthropomorphic teenage fox named Brayan, who is going to Hollywood to become a star. He meets the animals as new friends such as, Tamia (an arctic fox), Erica (a collie), Zaid (a rabbit), Devyn (a greyhound), Keyla (a deer), Weston (a goose), Caiden (a raccoon), and Mohamed (a Polar bear). Brayan is also meeting a young child actor Liana Walkers, who becomes a wicked villainess with her henchanimals, Roosray, Liger and Ratty, and her valet named Duke. She tries to beat the fox's dreams from coming true. So, Brayan is going to dance and sing while protecting his career. It was released on August 9, 2013. Plot Coming soon! Cast * Skylar Astin as Brayan Fox, a 17-years-old red fox, who becomes a moviestar in Hollywood. He is also a dancer and a singer. * Anna Kendrick as Tamia Fox, a 16-years-old arctic fox. She is Brayan's love interest. * Anndi McAfee as Liana Walkers, a young evil, insane, and psychotic human child star actress, who tries to take over Brayan's dreams. She conceals her anger and sinister nature from her fans and superiors through a facade of sweetness and innocence. * Katie Crown as Erica Collie, a happy-go-lucky dog. * Danny McBride as Mohamed, a polar bear who portrays the bear mascot for Bear Motion Pictures. * Aziz Ansari as Zaid, a rabbit. * Jeff Bennett as Devyn, a sassy, sarcastic greyhound. * Carolyn Lawrence as Keyla, a deer. * Tom Kenny as Weston, a goose. * Nathan Lane as Caiden, a cranky elderly raccoon. * Kelsey Grammer as D.C Bear, the human head of Bear Motion Studios. * Scott Young as The Director, the human film director of "Little Ark Boat" who is constantly kissing up to both Liana and D.C. * Jeremy Carpenter as Duke, Liana's enormous valet who obeys Liana's every command and will not hesitate to punish anyone who crosses her. He serves as the direct force that Liana physically lacks as a child. ** Jeremy also voices Roosray, one of Liana's henchanimals. * Frank Welker as Liger and Ratty, one of Liana's henchanimals. Production Development Jeremy Carpenter came up with the concept for Hollywood World in 1998 after the released The Missing Riddle. He envisioned a story that is inspired by Warner Bros' Cats Don't Dance. Coming soon! Pre-Production Coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation The animation of Hollywood World was made by two hand-drawn animation programs, Pencil 2D (for pencil animation) and Toon Boom Animation (for final hand-drawn animation) and JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department (for 3D special effects). The film's animation is also resembles Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, Rugrats films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Disney Renaissance films (such as The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Hercules), The Prince of Egypt and The Iron Giant. Music Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Release The film was originally planned for July 18, 2014, but was pushed back to August 9, 2013, switching places with Go City!, due to the fact the animators needed more time to work on Go City!. 20th Century Fox attached ''The Flower Surprise'', a newly hand-drawn produced RandomToons short featuring Payten. Home media Hollywood World was release on October 19, 2013 on Blu-ray and DVD by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, under JeremyWorks Home Entertainment label. Special features included behind the scenes, the theatrical hand-drawn RandomToons animated short film ''The Flower Surprise'', bloopers, and deleted scenes. Reception Coming soon! Controversy Warner Bros. v. 21st Century Fox lawsuit Coming soon! Trivia * The film serves as a semi-remake of Cats Don't Dance. Category:Films